halofandomcom-20200222-history
William-043
*'Current Status:' K.I.A. Summary William-043 is a Spartan-II supersoldier. He was one of the few Spartans to survive the The Battle of Reach, but was subsequently killed on Onyx by a Hunter pair. As the numbers of the Spartans have continued to dwindle, it seems that he has developed a close working relationship with Fredric-104. Though, because of the SPARTAN's legend and because they never die, Will is listed in the UNSC as MIA. So the legend of "a SPARTAN never dies" lives on Personality and Description Will was considered to be a very quiet, yet very determined, individual. John-117 once noted that "He never failed to complete his missions." When he was younger, he was the one who always had the jokes and riddles that would keep the spirits of the Spartans high. Over the years, his lifetime of combat had hardened him, as it had all of the Spartans. Within Will, John thought, something special had been lost. He preferred his shortened name, "Will" over "William", which he thought of as too formal. He seems to have a talent for using the Rocket Launcher. He could shoot down a moving Banshee at long range. He also shows exceptional hand to hand combat skills. Before his death, he was able to grapple with and nearly slay a Hunter even though he was completely unarmed. Biography William-043 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517, at age six, when Dr. Catherine Halsey singled him out as a physically and intellectually superior child. He was then replaced with a Flash Clone and taken to Reach, where he was trained by Deja and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan Children. He was part of the missions to the Military Reservation 01478-B, Military Wilderness Training Preserve, and several missions in the Highland Mountains. Will was never mentioned by name until The Battle of Reach. He was assigned as Red-Twenty Four, part of Fred's team. As the group descended to the surface of Reach, their Pelican, Bravo 001, was shot down. The Spartans were forced to jump from the crashing Pelican. William suffered injuries in the drop, including a cracked tibia and some internal bleeding. These injuries severely hampered his fighting abilities, but medically, these injuries were nothing, as he was a Spartan. Some biofoam was all that he needed to mend these injuries. Nevertheless, he was then assigned to lead team "Delta" by Fred. His team consisted of five other Spartans as well as the remains of Charlie Company. They were to secure the fallback position for the Spartans; CASTLE Base. Though separated from the Charlie Company Marines and three of the Spartans, Will, Vinh-030, and Isaac-039 managed to make it to the entrance of the facility. They were unable to enter it until Fred and Kelly-087 met up with them and whispered Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speaker of the facility. It turned out that Dr. Halsey was in the facility, and she let them in. Seeing that William's injuries were the least severe, she sent him and Fred on a supply run in the base, and they picked up the new Magnums and Battle Rifles in the facility. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey were then forced to retreat to the Forerunner caves beneath the base after Dr. Halsey activated Operation: WHITE GLOVE. They were trapped there for several days until they discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. It sent a spike of radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate their position, and a Gravity Lift soon appeared, sending Elites and Jackals pouring into the caves. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey attempted to escape, but as they ran into a nearby cavern, Vinh and Isaac disappeared, presumably KIA. The two did manage to drop Satchel Charges, which protected Will, Fred, Kelly, and Dr. Halsey for several days until they were rescued by Vice Admiral Stanforth Whitcomb and John. Will was then brought aboard a Spirit and taken to the captured Ascendant Justice, under control of Cortana. Will was then designated as Blue-Five for the Spartan's extra vehicular mission to repair the damaged Plasma Conduit while the ship was in an anomalous Slipspace bubble. He managed to survive, braving the saboteur Elites as well as dangerous rogue Plasma Bolts of the bubble.Halo: First Strike, Page 223 Will was then a part of Operation: FIRST STRIKE. He went with John and Fred to the Unyielding Hierophant where he followed them into the core of the ship and helped detonate the Fusion reactors. They then returned to Earth aboard the Gettysburg.Halo: First Strike In Ghosts of Onyx, Will aids Fred-104 and Linda-058 in defending Earth shortly after In Amber Clad's disappearance for two weeks. It wasn't until after Lord Hood's transmission to Fred-104 that the three SPARTANs were sent to Onyx at Dr. Halsey's request. While getting to the core of Onyx, the surviving humans get into a fierce fire-fight with the Covenant. Will perishes while being shot to death by a Hunter's Fuel Rod gun.Halo: Ghost of Onyx, Page 361 Sources Category:spartansCategory: Humans (Characters)